


my church is in you (only in bed i'm saved)

by violetmoreviolent



Category: Sunless Skies
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Other, just about the Driver's quest, minor spoiler, slight mention of the Driver's naughty bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmoreviolent/pseuds/violetmoreviolent
Summary: They slip into your bed at night.Or I just. Have a LOT of feelings about the Incautious Driver.
Relationships: Sky-Captain(s) (Sunless Skies)/The Incautious Driver (Sunless Skies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	my church is in you (only in bed i'm saved)

They slip into your room at night. Your wild Driver. They are yours, yours. You remember the echoes of the Verdant, of flowers and insects. Just like fairy madness you had read about when you resided in London. 

A Verdant split in two - your strength being absorbed into that mangled tree. It took and you gave, for the Driver who slips into your room at night and caresses you with a velvet touch. You gave so you could look at them in the low light - low to save fuel. Not off. If it was off how could you look upon your Driver's face? 

Their scars that sharpen their soft face. The stubble coming in that they'll maybe shave clean in the morning. Their hat they leave on even when they're peeling off your petticoats or pantaloons. Whichever suits your needs for the day. 

What suits them, at the end of the day, is you with neither. Also, sans knickers.

"Cap'n," they whisper 

You turn the light down lower. To save fuel. To set the mood with the barest golden glow and minimal visibility. They grab your face and kiss you. A soft press of the lips. They deepen it, or maybe you do. Your not sure who's more voracious. 

Your red lipstick has smeared onto their mouth. A messy imprint. They bring a thumb up to wipe away where your own angel's bow has smudged off mark. 

You tilt their chin up, "Suits ya."

They smile. Smirk more like. It makes your gut boil with arousal. Their hands follow the curve of your hips. They jerk you forward suddenly. You gasp and end up straddling them. Their arousal digs into you. Your arousal is bleeding through their knickers.

* * *

Next morn, the Driver has claimed that dangerous shade of red for themselves. They haven't shaved. Their stubble darkens the bottom half of their face. The face - so familiar in the night - is strewn with colors that shift their whole dynamic. Their tan skin seems lighter. Their mossy green eyes pop out more - eerily similar to when they were infected but nowhere near so preternatural.

You are struck. A mix of appreciation and fear. The two of you had curled around each other last night, in the end. Desperation - to be real, to have, to hold. 

Your hand twitches. You are afraid that one day your Driver will walk right off your ship and never return. You don't think you could stand it. You'd go mad; looking for them around every corner; waiting long sleepless nights for someone to never come.

Magdalene's tricks would break you, but you'd follow your Driver’s spectre anywhere. 

Your dear Driver believes they can protect you from anything - except from the terrors on the inside. You've saved them from their Verdant fungus but they fear they can't save you from the bottles tucked away next to your lipstick. Oh they'd follow you to the ruin drunkary can wrought, but are you still you if you’re a snivelling drunk? Incoherent to even the most reckless of their stunts?

"It suits you," You tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I wish I had more plot but I'm nowhere close to finishing the game. I finished the Driver's quest but like. Is there more with them besides random quotes in the night? Why can't one of the ambitions be a romance route?? *me completely missing the point of the game* I like triple checked but if I ever used the wrong pronoun for the driver please tell me in the comments. I realized while writing this that I had never written a nonbinary character before
> 
> Also totally came up with the title on the fly... so it's entirely possible my subconscious yoinked it from somewhere.


End file.
